Hadrian Potter's World
by LunaNight610
Summary: Harry Potter, also known as Hadrian Potter, died at the fateful battle of Hogwarts. Instead of seeing the faces of his dead loved ones, he saw the face of Death. Who decided to send in him back in time to the 1890s. Why? Because Death wanted Harry to change the course of time that will mess up the Fate's future plans. Dark Harry. Time Travel.


**Chapter 1: Grindelwald **

**Third** **POV**

Hadrian was pissed. He finally managed to die only to be brought back to live in a different time, the 1890s. A time that he knew in his life has heard anything about. But Death was not to cruel to his master and sent a mix between a raven and crow with the ability to talk. The first thing the boy did, now turned back to his 10-year-old body, was quick to withdraw money out from Gringotts. Thankful Death already set up his bloodline, this time being a pureblood from Peverell and Emrys.

A few years passed and Hadrian managed to pass all of his N.E.W.T AND O.W.L's with Outstanding (O) in all subjects. It was only to the help of a professional tutor and Chron, the raven and crow mix. The bird was very intelligent, smarter then Hedwig ever was. The thought of Hedwig saddens Hadrian his dead companion that he loved. Anyway, he made a name for himself being the youngest and most successful billionaire in the wizarding world.

He was now twelve years old looking to become a professor at Hogwarts which seemed harder than expected. It was Agust 12 1899, a hot Saturday evening, Hadrian was out with Chron searching the alleys for something different. A young redhead reminded him of Albus only because of the twinkle in his eyes. Next to the young Albus, was properly the hottest boy Hadrian has ever seen. With slight back blond hair that reached to his shoulders and sharp cold blue eyes. It wasn't only the physical features that drawled in his attention, it was almost the feel of the boy's magic.

The black haired boy bit his lip to hold in the moan wanting to escape from his lips. The blue eyes found his emerald ones beginning to search him up and down. Hadrian felt strangely uncomfortable under the stare and turned away to look at his hands. Chron nibbed his ear before flying away hearing footsteps. Hadrian felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Gellert Grindelwald," the boy said introducing himself. Hadrian grabbed his outstretched hand causing the boy to smirk. Shivers were sent down the master of death's spine from the sparks coming from the boy's hand.

"Hadrian Peverell," he mumbled back feeling very nervous in front of the future Dark Lord. Which didn't go unnoticed to the other boy., Gellert smirked turned into a small frown at the sound of Hadrian's last name. It sounded familiar to him but he was unsure where he has heard it before. "Is there something you need from me? I am in a bit of a rush."

"Yes, I wish to court you."

The words that left Gellert's mouth shocked Hadrian to his magic core. The answer was blunt and direct. He never thought that the future Dark Lord would want to court him, an average wizard in his opinion. Before Hadrian could say anything, Gellert disappeared into the crowd.

Chron returned with a piece of bread in his break. The black haired body glared at the bird anger for the betrayal. He allowed Chron to rest on his shoulders while he walked to Gringotts to establish a store. He met with Bliolx, his Peverell and Emry's vault manager, which agreed with the idea of his store. It will be placed in Knockturn Alley because the minister listed his store idea as Dark, it was still allowed to be established.

"Hela," Hadrian spoke out loud inside his residence. A house elf wearing a dark purple outfit, the black haired boy refused to allow his house elves to look another less than perfect. They were equipped with muggle and wizard knowledge along with muscle and strength, he wanted them to be able to protect themselves.

"What could Hela do for Master Hadrian Peverell," she remarked with a sharp tone. She was the Head House Elf, learned from the best. Hadrian ordered her gently to found wizard and witches with creature inheritance looking for jobs. He wanted to give them a chance to work in his new shop, **Hadrian's Shop Of Strange.**

Hela bowed and apparition'd away. She returned with ten wizard and twelve witches in two hours. Hadrian was a bit caught off guard with how fast she returned along with the fact that he has justed left the shower. His face reddened at the sight of the lustful eyes of some of the men, the women respectful looked away. He snapped his fingers making clothing appear on his half-naked body.

"I have asked you all to work for my shop, a place for dark creatures such as yourself. Inside the shop, there will be a hidden Inn for dark and light creatures in hiding to live. The shop will also have a hidden bar department for any witch or wizard. Any questions?" Hadrian said leading the group to the living room where it was large enough for everyone to rest in.

"I have a question," one of the women said speaking up. The boy signalled for the women to continue. "May our family take residence inside this Inn?"

The question made Hadrian smile," Of course, there is enough room for a whole village. if there are no more questions then I shall hand out your job description." When no more questions arose beside the payment, he snapped his fingers again making a stack of parchment appear, it landed on his lap. He went through each parchment handing out to the respectful person.

"Before we began, any question on your job description," Hadrian said. He was pleased when no one asked any. He surprised them by teleporting them to the new shop that was still a work in progress. He paid the goblins extra gallons to finish the building faster than usual.

"The shop will be finished in a few says. Take these and whisper Hadrian to be teleported here," the black haired boy said handing out a green bracelet that was made into a Portkey. They each took one before thanking the young boy, some with tears in their eyes. Some of them were close to becoming homeless since not many wizards and witches were not lenient to allow a werewolf or vampire to work for them in England.

**Thank you for reading my very first fanfiction on this website. Please favourite and comment to help my book grow. **


End file.
